


Pretty Girl

by Chinatsu114



Series: Złamane serca [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Awkward, Broken Hearts, Dancing, Dancing in rain, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Girl - Freeform, Hiding Feelings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mask, Mean Boy, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Party, People see what they want to see, Rain, Sadness, Short, Song fic, Tears, arrogant boy, boy - Freeform, especially that shy girl from awkward, hiding behind mask, impreza, it is the same party, laughing at people, mean people, more than a pretty face, more than looks, pretty girl, thatb girl is just tired that no one sees her as she is, there is that shy girl from awkward, theres a brain too, złamane serca
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 18:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinatsu114/pseuds/Chinatsu114
Summary: I can swear, I can jokeI say what's on my mindIf I drink, if I smokeI keep up with the guysAnd you'll see me holding up my middle finger to the world





	Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Pretty Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977376) by [Chinatsu114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinatsu114/pseuds/Chinatsu114)

Cały wieczór na parkiecie, wiruję w rytm muzyki. W głowie mi dudni, trochę już mi słabo, ale zmuszam ciało do ruchu, nie mogę pokazać słabości. W takim świecie żyjemy, musimy się z tym pogodzić. Kolejny obrót, obok pojawia się nowe ciało. Widzę cię tu pierwszy raz, ale posyłam uśmiech, który odwzajemniasz.

Cały wieczór na parkiecie, to powoli staje się już nudne. Co noc ten sam scenariusz, zmieńmy reżysera.

Twoje oczy śledzą mą sylwetkę, czuję ten ogień, przydałby ci się zimny prysznic. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że mógłbyś mnie zainteresować, widzę obraz, który masz przed oczami i nie jestem to ja.

Chciałabym, by ktoś w końcu zobaczył mnie taką, jaką jestem, ale każdy lubi moją maskę. Chciałabym ją w końcu ściągnąć, rzucić w kąt, chociaż on już jest zajęty.

Cały wieczór na parkiecie, chociaż to nie moje życie.

Chcę usiąść, zatrzymać się na chwilę, ale nie dajesz mi spokoju, łapiesz za nadgarstek i wyjmujesz komórkę. Wiem o co ci chodzi, nie mam na to ochoty, nie chcę byś niszczył mój spokój. Odmawiam, ale posyłam uśmiech, myślisz, że to gra. Okay, myśl co chcesz, nie wnikam.

Jesteś taki sam, jak reszta ludzi, chcesz tylką szybką przygodę, ale mi to nie odpowiada. Jestem czymś więcej niż zabawką, czy dodatkiem. Nie jestem lalką, którą możesz się pobawić i porzucić, gdy stanie się nudna. Nie zawsze jestem słodka, taka jaką ty chcesz, umiem się odgryźć, walczyć o swoje, ale niektóre walki są z góry przegrane. To dlatego idę dalej, nie odwracam głowy, gdy słyszę, że jestem pusta, że poza makijażem nie ma we mnie nic wartego uwagi.

Robi się zamieszanie, to dziewczyna z kąta, w który chciałam odrzucić swoją maskę. Patrzy na ciebie, ale widzi, że nie jesteś taki, jaki się wydajesz.

Śmiejesz się z niej, czemu się śmiejesz? Jest taka jak każdy, tylko trzyma się ubocza. Nie wszyscy są jak ty, nie lubią stać w samym środku.

Dziewczyna wybiega, ale nikt się nie przejmuje, muzyka leci dalej, ludzie dalej tańczą. Wszystko od początku. Tylko ja już nie jestem na parkiecie, nie wiruję między ciałami, a w kroplach deszczu. Udało mi się wyślizgnąć, ale wiesz, lubię się ruszać, a deszcz przyjemnie chłodzi rozpaloną skórę.

Mam nadzieję, że już nigdy cię nie spotkam, ale nie będę się okłamywać. Jutro będzie takie samo, ponownie poczuję twoje oczy na sobie, znowu zapytasz o numer, a ja odmówię. Bo jestem kimś więcej niż ładną buzią, a ty tego nie widzisz. Nie widzisz mnie.


End file.
